


巧克力月饼

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: “您明儿晚上艳压群芳，公平起见，今晚我先压一下您。”





	巧克力月饼

张九龄眼尾挑了挑，笑的不怀好意，主动脱下了自己的皮衣外套，露出白色衬衫内搭，一屁股坐在梳妆台上，手指勾住王九龙往自己胸膛上带，  
“慢慢解，这衣服明天要表演的，可不能弄坏了。”  
王九龙抱头痛苦的哀嚎一声，认命的红着一双眼睛去解那一排扣子，死咬着牙才忍住想撕了衬衫的冲动。  
狡黠的小猫眯着眼睛看大白狗手忙脚乱的解扣子，拍开他的手，自顾自的去解扣子，“毛手毛脚的。”  
张九龄微微仰着头，左手撑着梳妆台，腰身撑起一个好看的弧度，舌头无意识的舔过嘴角，圆润的唇瓣轻轻颤动，看得王九龙口干舌燥。

好不容易看着张九龄慢条斯理的解完扣子，王九龙立刻一个箭步冲上去，张九龄只觉得一阵天旋地转，跌落到软和的床上。  
“急什么。”张九龄翻了个小白眼，王九龙脱去身上宽大的T恤，欺身上前，在张九龄蜜色的皮肤上留下一个个粉红色的暧昧印记。“悠着点，明天还要演出。”张九龄像一只慵懒的猫，躺在床上伸展身子，享受着王九龙的“贴身服务”。

王九龙手上动作一刻不停，取了床头柜里的润滑，抹在手上向张九龄身后探去，“你说这东西怎么没有巧克力味的，衬你。”  
张九龄后穴被开拓，王九龙修长的手指沾着润滑一寸寸向里探去，即使欢爱过许久，也还是紧致，“你这下面的嘴倒比上面的诚实很多，一刻不停的吸着呢。”  
“去你的吧。”哪有这么荤的。小猫用手臂捂着眼睛害羞起来，他可不比王九龙，见着他满脑子都是些黄色废料。  
王九龙托起张九龄的屁股，把小猫拎到自己怀里，不知什么时候脱好了裤子，滚烫的性器触到张九龄的屁股。  
两具身躯太过契合，王九龙轻轻一顶，张九龄就发出一声餍足的叹息。小猫收起利爪，满眼迷醉。  
王九龙像是想起什么，站起来，一只手托着张九龄的屁股来到书桌前，另一只手拿起触控笔，在画板上涂涂改改起来。  
“神经啊！”张九龄眼看着数位板上自己的脸改成了欲求不满的模样，一边因为王九龙的动作身子起伏，话语断断续续碎在喘息里。  
王九龙执笔的手却纹丝不动，还能抽空和张九龄接个吻，索取那人的津液，唇齿纠缠，觉得怀里的小猫像放在白瓷盘里的巧克力月饼，叫人食指大动，吃了还想要。  
“王九龙你这是假肢吗？”张九龄气极，一口咬在王九龙的肩膀上，白皙的皮肤上留下一个粉红色的牙印，末了自己先心疼起来，伸出粉嫩小舌舔舐着。  
“我这叫写实。”王九龙摆过张九龄的脑袋，强迫他去看数位板上的自己。  
小猫嗷呜一声，指挥王九龙，“回床上，九龙…”  
“回床上干什么？”王九龙长得白白净净，就是个切开黑，一脸坏笑啃着张九龄的脖颈。  
“回床上，干我。”

巧克力月饼在白色大床的中央，王九龙俯下身去采撷甜蜜的他，一口口将他拆入腹中。

王九龙一只手握住张九龄早就勃起的性器，上下撸动，张九龄被前后夹攻，早就软成一滩巧克力浆。  
没过几分钟，铃口射出白色的浊液，王九龙手指沾着张九龄的精液放在他的嘴边，张九龄熟练的把王九龙的手指含在口中，舌头灵巧的卷去上面的浊液，“哟，还是个牛奶馅的巧克力月饼。”

墙上时钟指向零点，中秋节到了。  
王九龙还在他的月饼身上卖着力气，房里充斥着破碎的呻吟和暧昧的水声。

末了，张九龄瘫软在王九龙的身上喘着粗气，  
“我要你一辈子都画我。”

王九龙垫在张九龄身下，眼里是藏不住的爱意。

我要亲手在你脚下栽满鲜花，铺到路的尽头。  
我愿垫着你捧着你，送你到天上去。


End file.
